The Other World
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Percayakah kau dengan dunia lain? Dunia yang sedang ku bicarakan ini bukanlah tentang dunia hantu. Tapi dunia dengan orang yang sama dengan kita, tapi berbeda pendirian dengan kita, bahkan berbeda gender. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengambil ahli kehidupan kita di dunia ini, karena kehidupan mereka di dunia sana sangat tidak menyenangkan / R&R please min'na
1. Chapter 1

**The Other World**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation And Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Percayakah kau dengan dunia lain? ****Dunia yang sedang ku bicarakan ini bukanlah tentang dunia hantu. Tapi dunia dengan orang yang sama dengan kita, tapi berbeda pendirian dengan kita, bahkan berbeda gender. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengambil ahli kehidupan kita di dunia ini, karena kehidupan mereka di dunia sana sangat tidak menyenangkan **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU Typo(s) bertebaran, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajarmasa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**Len?**

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V,**

Hai, namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku adalah seorang gadis ber-umur 13 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas 7, atau bisa di bilang kelas 1 SMP. Aku mempunyai rambut berwarna _honey blonde_ sepunggung. Dan mata berwarna biru _azure_.

Aku adalah seorang anak yang pemurung. Aku selalu di kucilkan kalau di sekolah, aku tidak seperti anak SMP pada umumnya. Karena aku mengetahui penyakit yang sedang aku alami. Aku mengalami kelainan pada jantungku. Dokter memperkirakan aku hanya bisa hidup sampai umur 14 tahun.

Itu berarti tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tetapi, aku mempunyai beberapa sahabat yang setia. Mereka selalu menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka. Dan mereka selalu menyemangatiku kalau aku teringat dengan penyakitku.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kelas. Aku sedang membaca sebuah novel _**The Other World**_**, **di novel ini menceritakan tentang seorang anak yang pergi ke dunia lain. Dunia lain yang di maksudkan di novel ini bukanlah dunia hantu atau semacamnya.

Tapi tentang dunia yang sama dengan dunia yang sekarang kita tempati. Di dalam dunia itu juga ada kita, kita ada yang di dunia sana agak berbeda dari dunia ini. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba mengambil ahli di dunia ini dengan cara menghapus kita yang ada di dunia ini.

Konon katanya buku ini _based on true story_. Aku sih tidak percaya. Tapi, aku menyukai buku seperti ini. "Rinny-chan~ aku kangen sekali denganmu" seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ sepinggang, dan warna mata yang senada.

Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku. Namanya Hatsune Miku. "Miku, kita baru saja ketemu kemarin. Di sekolah!" ucapku sambil sweardrop sendiri. "Tapi, aku tetep kangen walau begitu" ucap Miku manja. Sebenarnya aku juga agak ngeri kalo sama sahabatku yang satu ini. Dia itu sudah seperti penyuka sesama jenis. Dan korbannya itu aku!

"Miku, kalau penyakit Rin kambuh lagi, dia bisa mati" ucap Luka, ucapannya yang tadi itu. Bikin jleb di sini *nunjuk jantung* dia juga seorang sahabatku. Kata-katanya memang suka bikin orang nge-jleb. Tapi, sebenarnya dia itu orang yang sangat baik.

"Luka, perbaiki bahasamu" ucap seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ yang sama denganku. Dia juga memiliki iris _azure_. Sama sepertiku. Tapi, rambutnya lebih panjang dariku. Walaupun kami sangat mirip. Kami tidak mempunyai hibungan darah sama sekali.

Dia juga sahabatku. Dia itu orangnya dewasa sekali. Tapi, kadang orang yang sifatnya sangat dewasa. Bisa bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil. "_Ha'I_ _okaa-sama version 2"_ ucap Luka. "Terserah kau saja" balas Lenka.

"Rin, boleh aku pinjam novel yang setiap hari kau baca itu? Aku penasaran, sepertinya seru sekali ceritanya sampai kau membacanya setiap hari" minta Lenka. "Tentu" ucapku sambil memberikan novel yang tadi kubaca. "_Arigatou_, aku akan mengembalikannya segera" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk sudah di bunyikan. Aku mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya. Tetapi, dari tadi aku merasa ada yang menatapku. Mataku sedari tadi menuju ke buku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke kaca jendela "KYAAAA!" aku melihat seorang pemuda yang 100% mirip denganku, sedang menempal di jendela. Mukanya yang menempel itu membuat mukanya menjadi sangat lucu "HAHAHAHAHA!" aku tertawa sangat kencang sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju kepadaku. Mungkin mereka mengiraku sudah tidak waras, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mukanya sangat lucu. "Kagamine Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya SeeU-sensei "Dia sudah gila _sensei_" ucap Luka.

"Aku tidak gila. Lihatlah pemud— eh?" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang sudah kosong. Aku heran sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa menghilang secepat itu.

***** The Other World *****

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Miku dan yang lain langsung datang ke tempatku. "Rin, apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Luka dengan tatapannya yang super duper dingin. "Luka, perbaiki bahasamu, kalau aku sekali lagi mendengar kau mengatakan hal semacam itu. Semua tuna mu akan ku ambil" ucap Lenka tegas.

"AMPUUN! _OKAA-SAMA VERSION 2_" teriak Luka sambil memegang kaki Lenka. "Rin, tadi kau kenapa? Kok teriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Miku. "Tadi aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki menempel di jendela sana" ucapku sambil menunjuk jendela.

"Mungkin kau berhalusinasi Rin" ucap Miku. "Entahlah, tapi itu sangat terlihat nyata" ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

**Skip!**

Pulang sekolah aku langsung pulang ke rumahku. Aku pulang di antari oleh sahabat-sahabatku. itu sudah biasa, aku memang di antari mereka setiap hari. Mereka takut penyakit ku kambuh. Kalau penyakitku kambuh, aku bisa pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Karena, tubuhku tidak tahan rasa sakit ini. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku oh kekasih?~ (JADI GA NYAMBUNG WOI).

Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku berpamitan dengan mereka, dan memasuki rumah. "_Tadaima!_" seruku. "_Okaeri~ Rin-chan_" balas _Okaa-san._ "Bagaimana harimu di sekolah? Apa penyakitmu tadi kambuh?" tanya _kaa-san_. "Seperti biasa, penyakitku tidak kambuh kok" ucap ku.

Lalu aku masuk ke kamarku untuk mengistirahatkan diriku. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku. Aku menatap langit-langit. Wait… APA ITU? "KYAA!" teriak ku. Aku kaget. (Gakupo : Aku tercengang. Kaito : aku saja terjebak. Author : BERISIK!).

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut _honey blonde_ sedang berada di langit-langit rumahku. _Kaa-san_ langsung masuk "Ada apa Rin? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya _kaa-san_. "I-itu…" aku menunjuk ke langit-langit.

"Apa? Hanya langit-langit yang kosong" ucap _kaa-san_ sambil kebingungan menatap langit-langit yang kosong. "E-eh…? Ta-tadi aku melihat seorang lelaki di langit-langit" ucapku sambil kebingungan. "Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi" ucap _kaa-san _lalu berjalan ke luar.

"Aneh…" gumamku.

Aku sangat kebingungan, kenapa dari tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang muncul seperti hantu? Atau jangan-jangan, dia itu hantu. Hiii, atau jangan-jangan dia malaikat maut yang ingin datang menjemputku karena hidupku tinggal sementara. Kyaa! _Kami-sama_ berikan aku hidup sebentar lagi.

***** The Other World *****

Sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang kelas. Aku sedang membaca novelku. Aku sedang menunggu sahabat-sahabatku datang dan. "Hai Rin. Ini novel mu. _arigatou_" ucap Lenka yang baru datang dan memberikan novel yang dia pinjam kemarin.

"_Douita_" ucapku sambil memasukkan novel itu ke dalam tas. "Rin, kau tahu tidak. Novel itu benar-benar dari kisah nyata loh.." ucap Lenka sedikit berbisik. "Heh..? kau percaya?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Itu benar-benar _based on true story_. Aku bahkan sudah tau cara pergi ke dunia lain itu. Aku mencari caranya dari internet. Mau mencobanya Rin?" tanya Lenka sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"HEEH?"

Setelah kejadian itu. Akhirnya aku, Miku, Lenka, dan Luka sepakat untuk melakukan ritual pergi ke dunia itu sepulang sekolah. Kami melakukannya di lapangan sekolah. Sekarang kami ber-4 sedang bergandengan tangan membentuk lingkaran.

Lenka membacakan mantra-mantra itu dan akhirnya. Muncul cahaya dari bawah kaki kami. "KYAAA!" teriak kami ber-4, kami tertarik ke dalam lingkaran itu.

"Aduh, _ittai_" aku terjatuh ke sebuah tempat. Wait.. kami masih berada di lapangan sekolah. Tapi.. "Hai Rin.." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut _honey blonde _yang dari kemarin muncul. "K-kau kan.." ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Yo min'na! kembali lagi dengan author dengan fic abal nan gaje. Gomen, saya hiatus agak lama. Di karenakan chas laptop lagi rusak. Tapi uda di benerin. **

**Sekian, last word! Review please min'na!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aduh, _ittai_" aku terjatuh ke sebuah tempat. Wait.. kami masih berada di lapangan sekolah. Tapi.. "Hai Rin.." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut _honey blonde _yang dari kemarin muncul. "K-kau kan.." ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki itu.

**The Other World**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation And Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Percayakah kau dengan dunia lain? ****Dunia yang sedang ku bicarakan ini bukanlah tentang dunia hantu. Tapi dunia dengan orang yang sama dengan kita, tapi berbeda pendirian dengan kita, bahkan berbeda gender. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengambil ahli kehidupan kita di dunia ini, karena kehidupan mereka di dunia sana sangat tidak menyenangkan **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU Typo(s) bertebaran, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajarmasa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****Two**

**.**

**.**

**This world..**

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Ya? Ada apa denganku?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum padaku. "Kau yang waktu itu muncul di kelas, dan langit-langit di kamarku kan?" tanyaku. "Iya.." ucapnya. "Jadi dia yang membuatmu ngakak kaya orang di kelas waktu itu Rin?" tanya Luka, "Dan.. kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku?" tanya Luka kepada seorang lelaki yang 100% mirip dengannya, yang beda cuman gender.

"Karena kau adalah aku di dunia ini" ucap pria itu. Luka hanya bisa bingung sendiri. "Jadi kau jugalah aku di dunia ini?" ucap Lenka kepada laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. "Begitulah" ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum simpul pada Lenka. "Kau tampan.." ucap Lenka. "Kau juga cantik" ucap laki-laki itu sambil _blushing. "_Namamu siapa?" tanya Lenka. "Rinto_ desu¸yoroshiku_" ucap orang bernama Rinto itu.

"Lalu.. mana aku yang ada di dunia ini?" tanya Miku sambil mencari-cari dirinya di dunia ini. Hening seketika. "Maaf Miku.. tapi.." ucap Len yang sengaja di gantung. "Kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya. "Dia.. mengincarmu" ucap Luki.

"Mengincar ku? Maksudnya?" tanya Miku kebingungan. "Jangan bilang. Dia ingin mengambil hidup Miku di dunia kami" ucap Lenka secara tiba-tiba. "Hah? Maksudnya?" Miku masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

**End Of Rin P.O.V. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Yang di katakan Lenka benar. Dia mencoba untuk mengambil ahli dunia kalian" ucap Rinto. "J-jadi, bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" tanya Miku yang mulai ketakutan. "Bunuh dia, atau kau yang akan di bunuh" semuanya langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Len (min Rinto, Luki).

"K-kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Miku kaget, sekarang keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya. "Tidak, ini serius" ucap Luki derngan nada yang sangat serius. "Ja-jadi aku harus bagaimana? Masa aku harus membunuhnya?" Miku makin ketakutan.

"Kembaran mu itu bernama Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo. Dulunya, dia adalah salah seorang sahabat kami. Tapi, semuanya berubah sejak 'hari itu'" ucap Len. "Hari itu? Memangnya hari apa?" tanya Rin yang sangat penasaran.

Semuanya terdiam, hening sementara…

Sampai akhirnya, seorang dengan rambut _honey blonde_ dengan beberapa jepitan rambutnya mengeluarkan suara (?) "I… ini.. Ini semua salahku.." ucap Rinto yang jatuh terduduk di tanah lapangan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Miku kebingungan. "Sebenarnya… waktu itu . aku diam-diam suka kepadaz seorang siswi bernama Yuca. Dan. Mikuo juga suka kepadanya. Akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Yuca. Dan tanpa ku sadari, Mikuo sedang melihat kami. Saat aku memanggilnya untuk meminta maaf. Dia malah pergi meninggalkan kami" jelas Rinto panjang lebar.

**To Be Continued **

**Yo min'na-san! Kembali lagi dengan Author GaJe. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini pendek banget. Karena Auhtor lagi kehabisan ide. Tapi , tenang aja, fic ini ga bakal dis-continue kok.. yo! Sekian**

**-Kagamine Kenichi**


End file.
